User talk:1Zulu
Talk Page Archive iOS patcher? Hello, 1Zulu. Is it possible to make a patcher for the iOS version of PvZ2? I only use iOS and the file type name for the OBB on iOS is called RSB. (3.6.1.rsb)--A Graalian (talk) 00:24, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RE: RSB Editor I'll do it right now.--A Graalian (talk) 03:20, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Zulu i will upload the RSB now. Just give me time and come in the lawn in about 45 minutes? thats a suggestion for how long it will take to...well upload. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:23, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Edit to above Crap i realised that RSB's are only compadible with that version Like iPhone 6 Plus goes with iPhone 6 Plus. or iPad Mini goes to iPad Mini. Maybe its not worth it unless you get people to send you ever dang version of the RSB. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 13:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) RSB File Download http://www.mediafire.com/download/zzypdz0vucq5pmn/3.6.2.rsb That is the link, so now can you try to make an RSB patcher? Thanks.--A Graalian (talk) 21:02, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Does it work? I already posted the link for the RSB.--A Graalian (talk) 02:28, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Quick Question: (Sorry for a lot of questions :P) Why do I need a section file? How do I get one for iOS? --A Graalian (talk) 02:58, June 13, 2015 (UTC) When I put the patched RSB, it crashes.--A Graalian (talk) 03:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RSB Patcher Thanks, I'll try it now.--A Graalian (talk) 17:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) RSB Version My version of the RSB 3.6.2 has less bytes than the one you said to make sure worked. Can you look into this and send me the one you have so that I can get it working? RetroBowser (talk) 19:34, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Garbage in, Garbage Out If you still have that 3.7.1 RSB, send it my way on my talk page. Thanks. RetroBowser (talk) 21:14, June 18, 2015 (UTC) It came from my iPad.--A Graalian (talk) 02:56, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Does the newest version of the OBB patcher for RSBS changed the size so now it can load? (17 bytes bigger, etc.) Instead of 1 or 2 bytes?--A Graalian (talk) 23:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) How do I use zlib? About learning programming language I have seen you have known Java very well. Just a curious question, do you learn it somewhere or by yourself? I am deciding to learn Java too. 00:51, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ---- http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lcbasicgroup2.png theres your potato. its a italian adventurer... just a black mustache. The Zombie Expertise (talk) 12:03, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Cowko (talk) 14:52, June 26, 2015 (UTC) 1Zulu, is it possible to extract map assets with your editor? I am really interested in the BWB and LC Player's House from the map! Thanks! An error? Hello! I have this error whenever i click extract: http://i.imgur.com/wXgA8Yb.png Did i do something wrong? Itsdogewow (talk) 13:00, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Textures I'm dying for OBB Question The readme said that the patcher can only extract UNMODIFIED obbs. What if i extract a modified obb, added some more mods, then patched it back to a regular mod. Will it still work? Because i forgot to add a mod. MysteryKing (talk) 09:21, June 28, 2015 (UTC) The one that has the Beta Fire Peashooter seed packet is what I meant. ErnestoAM (talk) 02:35, July 3, 2015 (UTC)